


Faith, Trust, and Surgery

by Trinz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, Surgery, boy am i bad at summaries, but i couldn't help myself, made in one day, there's a hint of sniperspy, well more like half a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Medic was one of the few people on the planet thatknewSpy past his country of origin and gender, and Medic took Spy's trust in him seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverbroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverbroth/gifts).



The man Medic had laid out on his operating table had more secrets than all the other eight men on the base combined. Occasionally they were graced with information on the Frenchman, other times Spy threatened them for simply having the audacity to ask about him.

But, out of all the men on the base, Medic knew more about the Spy than he(or Spy himself) would like to admit. While Spy was shirtless and lying on the table, conscious and yet to be cut open, Medic read the story Spy had gotten tattooed onto his chest. Of course, it wasn’t written in words, but rather the multitude of tattoos Spy had obtained. Different scars Spy covered, and some he got tattoos around. Over his arms, especially, Spy had tattoos from gangs all around the world(don’t ask how Medic recognized them, he needs to have some secrets of his own).

Medic’s favorite tattoo was a giant hydra that originated around a scar on Spy’s lower back. Its many heads stretched along the Frenchman’s body, and each one had the scale pattern of a different snake. From Medic’s time working with venom, he recognized his favorite species of snake, the Death Adder. It was an Australian snake, and Medic found himself constantly fighting the urge to point that fact out to Spy, lest he ended up with a knife somewhere undesirable.

As Medic created his first incision he caught eyes with Spy, and in that moment of eye contact Spy impressed the amount of trust he was putting in him with a single nod of his head. Medic hummed reassuredly, not wanting to lose the faith of the only other patient, besides Heavy, that talked to him during any procedures. Of course, though, Spy wanted to know every little thing Medic was doing to him, so operating on the Frenchman wasn’t as fun as it was with Heavy.

Nevertheless, Spy was a great conversation partner. They talked about anything and everything, and, eventually, they talked about themselves. Nothing too personal at first, but as time went on they learned about each other, about their favorite foods, then their place of birth, their greatest victory, soon no conversation was too personal to shy away from. Medic even started seeing Spy stop by simply to talk, with no hidden agendas on either party’s side.

It was a relationship like none other Medic had ever had, and he wasn’t sure he’d give it up, not even for an exorbitant amount of money.

Okay, that may have been a lie, there’s few things Medic wouldn't do for money.


End file.
